Locked Up
by susandragon01
Summary: This was not happening; all the gods hated him. Not only had he been wrongly arrested and sent into Berk's toughest prison, Hiccup was the unfortunate cell mate to the scariest guy in there; Toothless. Modern!AU Toothcup, Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_**; This was not happening; all the gods hated him. Not only had he been wrongly arrested and sent into Berk's toughest prison, Hiccup was the unfortunate cell mate to the scariest guy in there; Toothless. Modern!AU Toothcup, Slash**

How had it all gone so horribly wrong? Hiccup should be enjoying his life; building contraptions and making sketches, not getting stabbed in the back and sent to prison!

Craig had wanted a self-throwing slingshot, so he had built one. It wasn't his job to ask why; the customers paid and he delivered. It was just unfortunate that said slingshot was used in an attempted bank heist and since Hiccup hadn't checked out his customer's background, he got the blame.

Even now, as he was escorted down the dingy, graffiti lined hallways of the place that was set to be home sweet home to him for at least the next four years Hiccup knew he probably wouldn't even survive a day. Maybe an hour if he was realistic, after all, judging from the numerous stares he was attracting, everybody was interested in the newbie.

'Hurry up!' Snapped the guard who was leading him to his cell. A glance at the name tag she wore revealed that her name was Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup hoped he would never have the unfortunate chance of meeting her again. She was tough, that was for sure. Her back was ramrod straight as she marched down the halls, her shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Hiccup kept his head down as he struggled to keep up with the guard. A few minutes and three frankly awful flights of stairs later they arrived at the tiny cell he would be spending a good section of his life in. There was a short bunk bed in the room, and that was it.

Hiccup had been sure he had thought of every situation he could be faced with, but apparently he had missed something because if there was one thing he hadn't accounted for, it would be that fact he would have a cell mate. His new cellmate was currently occupying the bottom bunk, leaving Hiccup to presume the top was his.

'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,' Astrid read his name professionally off the top of her clipboard. He couldn't help but cringe at his own name, what a wonderful job his father had done. 'Meet Toothless, your cellmate.' Wait, _Toothless?_ And Hiccup had thought his name was strange!

At the sound of his name Toothless stood up, whereas before he had been half hidden in shadow, Hiccup was now able to get a good look at him. He was a good few inches taller that Hiccup and dressed in black jeans and a black button down shirt which was rolled up to his elbows.

If there was one thing Hiccup was certain about, it was that Toothless looked like he was definitely able to take care of himself. He was muscly, but not overly so, although there was certainly some definition under his shirt. Sticking to the same colour scheme, his hair was black as well, a few inches long and styled messily.

What caught Hiccup's attention the most was his eyes; forest green and sparkling with interest. His head was tilted to the side, in what Hiccup presumed was an unconscious action, as he surveyed Hiccup, his roaming gaze not missing a thing.

Astrid was silent as Toothless looked over Hiccup, and he noted offhandedly that she was not looking towards his cellmate's direction at all. It was only once Toothless made a grunt of dismissal and recaptured his place in the shadowed side of his bed that she spoke again. 'There will be no fighting whatsoever. Breakfast is at 8am, showers after. You will then be given a task to work for the remainder of the morning, eat lunch at your scheduled time, then return to your job. Dinner is at 6pm and lockdown is at 10.' With that she marched out of the room.

Hiccup gulped as he heard the door slam behind him, and he stood idly, wondering whether it was worth risking going near his new cellmate in order to climb into bed of if she should just opt to stay where he was.

A few minutes later it seemed his option was chosen for him when emerald eyes focused on him and a deep voice called out from the bottom bunk. 'Are you going to stand there all day?'

Hiccup started, not having expected the silence to be broken so suddenly. 'Um..' He replied as Toothless fluidly stood and began to stalk towards him. He took a step back and Toothless reciprocated by taking one forwards until Hiccups back was pressed against the wall next to the heavy metal door. The look in Toothless' eyes was predatory, the green now dark and almost non existent.

It seemed Toothless took a delight in scaring Hiccup as he leaned menacingly forward only to grab a hold of the door handle. He smirked at Hiccup before wrenching to door open and slinking out, the hinges giving moans of protest as he did so.

Hiccup breathed what was most likely the biggest sigh of relief he had ever done as he slumped back against the wall. It took some effort but he managed to get his jelly like legs to carry him over to the bed, where he promptly climbed in and fell asleep.

Hopefully by morning, things would be less scary.

**A/N; When I imagine Toothless, he's somewhere a cross between Ian Somerhalder and Tyler Hoechlin.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Just like at home, Hiccup was the first to awake in the morning; although that didn't mean he wanted to get out of bed. As the events of the previous day came back to him, he buried his face further under the blankets, loathe to remember.

Judging from the light puffs of air sounding from below him, Hiccup could tell that Toothless had returned at some point during the night. Hopefully, as he slowly and begrudgingly climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed, he wouldn't have to talk to his cellmate at all. The guy was nerve-wrecking.

Of course, Hiccup being Hiccup, he didn't listen to any form of rational thought, and instead silently inched closer to the dark haired man's sleeping form. Toothless was laying on his back, his hair still perfectly messy and his lips slightly parted. His skin, from what Hiccup could see, was unblemished, with not even a freckle on his pale face.

Hiccup was still unabashedly staring when suddenly one sparkling green eye shot open and focused itself on him. 'Why are you watching me sleep?' His normally silky voice was gravelly from lack of use, although he seemed to be completely alert; as if he had actually been awake for some time.

'No, no, I wasn't. Why would I do that?' Hiccup stuttered over himself embarrassingly as he immediately jumped up and tried to act nonchalantly. From behind Hiccup's back Toothless sat up and quirked an eyebrow but remained silent.

There was a shuddering thud as the cell doors throughout their level automatically unlocked, signalling it was time for breakfast. Without any pre-amble, Hiccup stumbled his way out of the door and away from the close confines of the cell.

Breakfast turned out to be actually what he had expected for once. Slop thinly disguised as porridge was what was served, and unfortunately, Hiccup felt hungry enough for it to appear almost appetising.

Since he had arrived quite early, he had managed to grab his own table in the cafeteria. But sadly he wasn't alone for long, as when he was halfway through his bowl someone decided to come over and sit opposite him.

'Jack.' The stranger offered his name as he set his own meal down. Hiccup guessed he was around the same age as him; maybe a few years older. His hair was a brilliant white and his eyes an icy blue but he seemed friendly enough, a lot friendlier than the majority of leering inmates that were beginning to pour in.

'Hiccup.' He replied before they lapsed into a comfortable silence; Hiccup focusing on his food whereas Jack was curiously looking around.

'You're the newbie right?' Jack asked around a mouthful of food.

'Yeah, that's me,' Hiccup sighed. Who didn't know that he was the new inmate?

'So who'd you get stuck with?'

'Some guy called Toothless,' Hiccup attempted to speak nonchalantly and failed miserably.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. 'Toothless!? Oh man, sucks for you.' At Hiccups questioning gaze he elaborated. 'Look over there,' he pointed to a row of tables to their left that the majority of inmates were crowded around. Toothless was sat right at the centre of the group, lazily leaning back into his chair with his booted feet balanced on the table. 'He's practically the boss around here; he does what he wants, gets what he wants and no one stops him, not even the guards.'

'Oh no.' Hiccup gulped and looked back towards the dark haired man. He was talking quietly to a curly brown haired man covered in flame shaped tattoos sat next to him; although, almost immediately, he seemed to sense Hiccup's gaze on him, and abruptly finished talking to his friend to leer over at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly averted his blushing face back to Jack, but not before a few other heads had turned to notice him. Jack was surreptitiously looking from Toothless back to Hiccup and so forth, all the while trying to hold in a smile. Much to Hiccup's utter humiliation he spoke; 'Looks like you've got an admirer,' and then cracked up.

Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the table for the rest of the meal, what had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Work was surprisingly not too bad. As an inventor he was used to using hammers and nails, although this was much more heavy duty than what he was accustomed with. Thankfully, Jack was in his group and they were able to talk quietly whilst they worked.

'So why do people call him Toothless anyway?' Hiccup asked. Surely that wasn't his real name; he had to at least have a surname or something.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you so interested anyway?' After Hiccup embarrassingly stammered that he wasn't, Jack huffed a laugh and continued. 'I don't know, as far as I'm aware he arrived here a good three years ago, well before me. That's just what people call him. My guess is that either A,' he held up his first finger as he spoke. 'He has a habit of knocking out people's teeth, or B,' a second finger appeared. 'It's a nickname he managed to get from certain nefarious activities.'

Hiccup's cheeks flushed an alarming shade of pink, and he started to wish he had never asked. How was he going to be able to face his cellmate now he knew that information?

* * *

As it turned out, Hiccup didn't really have any choice. After a short, rushed dinner which mainly consisted of Jack laughing bemusedly at Hiccup's meek expression and a little small talk, Hiccup found himself thrust back into his shared cell, the locks clicking loudly behind him.

Hiccup swallowed down his nerves and tried not to fidget as he warily eyed up his cellmate.

Toothless was already in bed, lying atop of the covers, a book in hand. For all intents and purposes he looked completely engrossed in it, except for the fact he hadn't turned a page for quite some time.

Hiccup decided to ignore this, and instead opted to jump straight into bed. He approached quickly and clambered up the short ladder, keeping his eyes averted from the carefully schooled green gaze that was sent his way.

Burying himself under the covers he let out a short sigh and listened quietly as Toothless shifted about below him, before finally turning a page in his book. Closing his eyes, he attempted to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N; leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; thank you to everyone who left a review & told me how I can improve my writing skills, it helps a lot! **

Much to Hiccup's surprise, after a few days he seemed to be able to get into the flow of things. He'd wake up before Toothless, head straight to the cafeteria as soon as he was allowed, and eat the half edible food that was served for breakfast.

Even though he attracted practically every look imaginable from the inmates, from leers and curious gazes, to downright frightening glares, he was glad he had made a friend in Jack, as unexpected as that friendship had been. Every morning he would sit with the white haired boy at their table, Toothless would leer at him occasionally from across the room and Jack would raise his eyebrows at the two of them before making a lewd comment.

It was on the fifth day that things changed.

Hiccup and Jack were sat at breakfast when a new inmate entered the cafeteria, the room hushing unusually silent when he appeared. Hiccup watched the new inmate curiously as he cut past the breakfast queue, everyone near him giving him a wide berth as he did so. He was a large guy, almost as wide as he was tall and with small beady eyes. He was wearing a dark blue outfit, and was completely covered in green tattoos, even on his face.

Hiccup watched silently, as did the rest of the room, as he intercepted a much taller inmate who was taking his food to a table. Stealing the other man's food he sat down at a nearby table, which was currently occupied by six other inmates. As soon as the new guy sat down, the other inmates immediately jumped up and moved to find another table, leaving their food behind.

Slowly, as the green tattooed inmate started eating, the tense atmosphere began to die down and the sound level quickly returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

Hiccup shot an anxious glance around, and his eyes accidentally found Toothless. The normally relaxed man sat forward with his elbows balanced on the edge of the table, his fists clenched. From the hard line of his jaw Hiccup guessed that he had his teeth grit, and he was sending a murderous gaze the new inmate's way, although the big guy was otherwise oblivious to it, too engrossed in his food.

Hiccup watched as Toothless' brown haired friend put a hesitant hand on his arm, and slowly Toothless seemed to relax as he listened to the quiet murmurings that were being spoken to him.

'Who is that?' Hiccup whispered to Jack as he looked back to the new inmate.

'That's Green; he was in this section a few months ago but he got moved for fighting. It looks like he's been brought back in.' Even Jack looked unsure, which was a surprise for Hiccup. Jack always seemed to know what was happening.

Since they had both finished their food, Hiccup followed Jack to the bathrooms. The only showers in the prison were communal ones, and Hiccup hated them. It was embarrassing having to wash in front of other people (at least he thought so), and so unlike what he was used to back at home.

As Jack disappeared into the steamy area, Hiccup found an almost empty corner to take his shower in. He faced the wall as he scrubbed his hair clean, he definitely didn't want to attract anymore leers from the inmates; it was bad enough when he was dressed.

Knowing him, he was the one who was likely going get attacked in there for dropping the soap, or falling face first into some guy as he slipped on the wet floor and as it turned out; that's exactly what happened.

Halfway through his shower, Hiccup dropped the soap and was just turning around to try to see where it was when he accidentally stood on it and slipped backwards. He flailed his arms out in shock as he began to tumble backwards, but instead of hitting the cold hard tiles on the wet floor his fall was broken when he hit a firm chest instead. Pale arms wrapped around him to steady him, inadvertently pulling him backwards so he was flush against the body behind.

Hiccup bit his lip. This was it; he was going to be killed. With his luck he'd likely just fallen straight into some huge scary guy with a million tattoos and piercings who decided that they had a problem with him.

Hiccup was definitely beyond surprised when a dark haired head leaned slowly over his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was, only to find out his face was centimetres away from Toothless'.

'You should be more careful; we wouldn't want something bad happening to you, would we?' Toothless rumbled and Hiccup gulped in reply as the strong arms around his waist tightened their grip menacingly.

'Um.' Words escaped him and Hiccup blushed as Toothless… wait; did he just sniff his neck? Toothless smirked at Hiccup before pulling completely away and abruptly walking off in the opposite direction, his dark form quickly disappearing into the mist of the showers.

Well that wasn't creepy at all.

'Hey, why do you look so freaked out?' Jack laughed while towelling his damp hair dry as Hiccup finally caught up with him in the dressing area. 'Did you talk to Toothless or just gawk at him?'

Hiccup didn't bother to reply as Jack continued to snicker, instead just shooting him a glare which probably didn't look threatening to Jack in the slightest. He wasn't even going to ask how he knew that his cell mate had been in there as the same time as them.

'Come on,' Jack pulled him along once they were both dressed. 'Work time.'

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Hiccup was definitely nervous. He was unsure as to Toothless' intentions, and now having to eat dinner while he got leered at was not anything he was at all looking forward to.

Only Toothless wasn't there. Three quarters of the way into the meal and there still wasn't a sign of him. The seat he usually sat in was empty, although the rest of the table was occupied as normal.

Jack seemed to catch on to Hiccup's confusion and he spoke. 'Your boyfriend's not coming for dinner, from what I heard he got caught fighting.'

Fighting? 'Who was he fighting? And he's not my boyfriend!' Hiccup blushed and Jack raised an eyebrow.

Jack pointed his half-filled fork over to where the new inmate, Green, was sat. Hiccup noticed he was sporting a black eye as well as having bruised shoulders and bloody knuckles. 'That's my guess,' Jack answered.

'But why isn't he locked away instead?' Hiccup nodded his head in Green's direction. 'I thought you said Toothless always gets his way.' Maybe he wasn't as tough as he had thought.

'Oh, he does; but I suppose it's much easier to put the smaller guy in isolation, especially since Green's likely to flip out at anyone.' At Hiccup's slightly scared frown he continued. 'Don't stress, they normally take anyone in isolation back to their rooms once everyone's gone to bed.'

* * *

Nevertheless, that night, Hiccup found the empty cell was much duller than usual. Of course it meant he could loiter about before getting into bed without having to worry about his cell mate, but he found the unusual emptiness of the boring cell much more unsettling than he did when it was occupied by Toothless' presence.

Still, he crawled straight into bed and shut his eyes, hoping he could find a peaceful sleep in the quietness of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Apart from dozing off a few times, a calm peaceful sleep evaded Hiccup. He wasn't completely sure why rest escaped him, but it did, and he found himself absentmindedly staring up at the old off-white, paint flecked ceiling above him.

He had no idea how much time passed before he suddenly heard the heavy metal door to his cell unlocking. Hiccup quickly sat up as Toothless leisurely strolled in, a prison guard shutting the door loudly behind him.

Toothless' emerald eyes met Hiccup's as he slowly made his way over, pausing and cocking his head to the side when he was stood halfway between the bunk beds and the door. He was sporting a slightly split lip, and there was a dark patch on the corner of his jaw where bruising was beginning to form.

Hiccup sat up when he saw Toothless wasn't moving anywhere, obviously comfortable where he was and waiting for Hiccup to do or say something. Gingerly, Hiccup nervously climbed down the ladder and faced his cell mate.

Hiccup spoke the first words that came to mind, 'What happened? Why were you fighting?' Everyone seemed to be frightened of Toothless, but Hiccup had yet to see him really put a foot out of place. Admittedly, he was a little creepy, especially with the whole leering thing and stalking up to him in the shower, but apart from that Hiccup found he wasn't too bad; almost an ok guy.

Toothless narrowed his eyes, and was quiet for a beat before answering. 'Because Green and I have an old score to settle.' His reply was vague to say the least, but, Hiccup thought, at least he was speaking to him, making conversation and turning the atmosphere much less awkward than it had been originally.

'Were you hurt?' Hiccup questioned quietly, his sharp inventor eyes looking over the bruises that covered Toothless' lean arms. He wanted to ask what Toothless meant, but he was sure he wouldn't get a proper answer.

'What's it to you?' Toothless replied with a distrusting expression. He was still stood in the same spot in the middle of the room, and looked like he would be completely at ease with the situation were it not for his facial expression.

'I just wanted to know if you were ok.' Hiccup answered meekly, his eyes darting to the floor instead of continuing to look at his cell mate.

Hiccup was startled when Toothless abruptly moved and backed Hiccup all the way up to the wall, the brown haired boy stumbling a little as he hastily backtracked. 'Why are you so interested?' he questioned as he sandwiched the brown haired boy between himself and the cold wall. Hiccup's back pressed uncomfortably against the cold cement bricks, but he tried to lean backwards further as if he could melt into the wall, in order to get some space between them.

'I'm not!' Hiccup denied. Toothless smirked toothily, not believing, and leant in further forcing Hiccup to turn his head to the side otherwise he would have been just _too_ close. He quickly realised his mistake however, when Toothless buried his face in his neck and effectively freezing Hiccup in place.

'Don't be so shy _Hic_,' Toothless' breath ghosted along Hiccup's skin as he used unfamiliar nickname, and goose bumps rose wherever his breath touched. 'I don't bite,' Hiccup felt him smirk again against his neck as a hand snaked forward and grasped his hip, 'too hard' he murmured.

Hiccup gulped but didn't move, hoping Toothless would back off, which he did, agonisingly slowly. Hiccup could feel that his cheeks were on fire, and he couldn't meet his cell mates amused gaze. Instead, he bit his lip and slipped out from between Toothless and the wall, practically flying over to the bed.

He could feel Toothless' scrutinizing gaze on him, but Hiccup paid it no heed, instead burying himself under the covers, hoping that he could get a few more hours of sleep before morning.

**A/N; I know it's short, but next chapter will go more in depth on Toothless' and Green's relationship.**

**Hiccup is such a scared-y cat!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Toothless, wait!'

Hiccup stopped his dark haired cell mate in his tracks as he was just about to walk out the door. After more hiding under his blankets than sleeping last night, Hiccup, unusually, hadn't been the first to get up this morning. He'd waited until after the doors had opened before he sat up and called out to Toothless, who had recently just woken up, and was heading to his breakfast. Now Toothless stood frozen at the entrance to their cell.

'Look,' Hiccup began uneasily as he clambered down the bed's ladder, his mind still on last night's awkward conversation. Toothless still had his tense back turned to him, but he hadn't darted out of the open door which was in front of him so Hiccup took that as his queue to continue. 'You know you can talk to me right? Why would that Green guy want to attack you?' Hiccup slowly approached Toothless from behind as if he were a wild animal; a wild dragon more likely.

Hiccup now stood directly behind his cell mate's muscled back and he could already feel his bare feet start to seep in cold from the rough concrete floor below. 'You don't seem like _that_ bad of a guy.' He remarked without thinking, placing a gentle hand on Toothless' shoulder.

At the contact, Toothless abruptly reeled around, catching Hiccup's arm by the wrist and holding it away from him. 'I don't need to tell you _anything_,' he snarled as he predatorily stalked towards Hiccup, forcing the smaller man backwards. Hiccup half expected Toothless to sprout pointed teeth he looked so aggravated.

Hiccup remained stubborn though; he wanted answers. He bravely kept his eyes locked on Toothless' narrowed green gaze. When his shoulders hit the top bunk he surprised himself when he suddenly sat down on Toothless' bed below and turned the grip Toothless had on his wrist so instead it was _him_ holding _Toothless_ and forcefully pulled him down onto the bed next to him.

Toothless eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into his hairline as he had obviously not expected Hiccup to pull this move. He quickly reeled in his shock however as a slow roguish smirk spread across his face. 'Hiccup if you wanted to get into bed with me all you had to do was ask.'

If Hiccup's face could have literally caught fire it would have right then. 'No-no,' he stammered as Toothless leaned forward and placed a hand either side of him. 'That's not what I mean-_umpf_!_'_ Hiccup grunted as he fell back against the mattress. He looked up at his cell mate who was now looming over him, the infuriating smirk still present. Hiccup tried to sit up but Toothless pinned his wrists to the bed either side of Hiccup's shoulders. His head thudded back down and he breathed out a sigh of annoyance. 'I just want to talk,' he whispered.

He locked his eyes with Toothless' again and his cell mate tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment as his eyebrows scrunched up a little before he sat back, pulling Hiccup up into a sitting position by the grip on his wrists, before he released them and shuffled back a little further on the mattress.

'What do you want to know?' Toothless asked, his fingers fiddling with the blanket underneath them as he shot a quick glance up to Hiccup. He looked almost shy, which was such an abrupt change to what Hiccup had recently seen that it left him speechless for a few seconds.

Instead of asking what his problem was with Green, which he was most curious about, Hiccup figured he should start with the basics. 'What happened that made you get locked up?'

Toothless sighed and ran a hand messily through his dark hair. His eyes flickered around the room for a brief moment before he finally focused back on Hiccup. 'My… family were wealthy. My father, a successful business man in New York, and my mother and brother both real estate agents. We were uncannily used to having to hire security for protection, but that didn't mean we weren't still able to be taken by surprise.' Toothless paused for a beat before continuing.

'I remember one night, a long time ago, our security got breeched. Three armed, masked burglars broke into my father's home, and threatened him to give up his money. He was too proud for that though,' Toothless snorted. 'And instead told them, much less politely, to get lost. Obviously they didn't like that, and by the time their leader had pulled out his weapon I was already fighting them.'

What? Hiccup had definitely not been expecting this, but he was glad his cell mate was sharing something with him, even if he looked uneasy about it. Toothless had now begun to avoid eye contact with Hiccup, instead narrowing his gaze to the thread he was slowly picking out of the blanket beneath them.

'My father didn't survive the encounter with the burglars, but then neither did their leader once I had finished with him.' Toothless laughed humourlessly.

'Then another night, a few weeks later, I got jumped in the street by Green. It turned out that the leader of the men who broke into my house was Green's brother, and he wanted revenge for his death. That's how we were both arrested; a bystander called the police, and once they discovered the reasons behind our fight, we were both locked up. Him for his part in planning the robbery, and the consequential murder of my father, me for manslaughter. Since then, Green has constantly gotten himself into more trouble in prison, so his sentence keeps getting extended as they move him around.'

Hiccup sat frozen in disbelief one Toothless had finished talking. How did someone reply to that? Whatever happened, he definitely knew now, as he had thought before, that it would be a very good idea to steer well clear of Green.

Hiccup didn't stop Toothless as he stood from the bed and stalked out the door. His cell mate looked like he needed a little space right now, it seemed like he wasn't used to talking about himself. He debated a moment for what to do. Hiccup was sure he'd missed breakfast, and he wandered if Jack had noticed he wasn't there.

...

'Jeez Hiccup, where were you this morning? I thought Toothless had eaten you or something!' Jack exclaimed as Hiccup rushed into the working area, only just on time.

'Um,' Hiccup replied as he helped Jack to steady the dark wood beam he was currently constructing. Today it looked like the group had to build some kid of shed out in the gardens. 'I was talking to Toothless.'

'Yeah, I noticed he wasn't at breakfast,' Jack murmured. 'Are you sure it was just talking you were doing? You're hair looks like- well, like you've just gotten out of bed at least,' he waggled his eyebrows. 'And your face is the reddest I've ever seen!' Jack snickered.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he looked at his reflection in the closest pane of glass to them, which happened to be lying on the ground by their feet. 'No!' He groaned and put his arms over his head as he ducked away. 'Don't look at me!'


End file.
